


(AntiHero) Hourglass

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Set in an AU where Anti and Jackie live in the same apartment building but on different floors.Also readable on Tumblr!
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Ego Shipping - Relationship, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 7





	(AntiHero) Hourglass

Anti works nights from home and is always up from sunset to sunrise.

Jackie works day shifts and is always up from sun up to sun down.

Anti, due to his schedule, does everything at ungodly hours.

Jackie, of course, is the opposite—unless you’re Anti.

* * *

One day, the two cross paths in the building lobby.

They’re both holding their card keys so they recognize each other instantly.

Jackie, impulsive hero that he is, blurts out: “Your vacuumin’ keeps wakin’ me!”

To which Anti can only defensively reply: “Well, yer parkourin’ keeps wakin’ me!”

* * *

This happened on a Wednesday morning, when Anti does his groceries.

Jackie had to run off or he’d be late to work so they both agreed to talk later.

Later was after work for Jackie, thus dinner, and also an early breakfast for Anti.

Sympathetically, the hero made a quick homemade pizza and ran it up to Anti—this is how he found out his upstairs neighbor hates pineapples on his pizza.

* * *

They spent a few sleepy hours talking.

As Anti woke up and Jackie wind down, they came to an agreement (of sorts).

Since their timelines were always opposite of each other, like an hourglass, warning texts would be sent so the other knows what’s about to happen; and they’ll only start their activity once they have a go-ahead.

Suffice to say: more than just warnings get texted.

(Anti also gifts Jackie a pair of noise cancelling headphones that year while Jackie decides to parkour a bit less on his ceilings. And if they change their times to ones better suited for their counterparts, well... they’ll just deny it.)


End file.
